


The "Get Lambry A Puppy" Project

by amproof



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-28
Updated: 2010-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amproof/pseuds/amproof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts in St. Louis.  A picture of a six month old labrador retriever appears in Adam's Twitter inbox with a note from Drake that says "Available in 3 weeks--shelter wants to send to a child-free home due to past abuse."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The "Get Lambry A Puppy" Project

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azrielen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azrielen/gifts).



> Written for [](http://azrielen.livejournal.com/profile)[**azrielen**](http://azrielen.livejournal.com/) for a dollar donation drive on [](http://community.livejournal.com/ontd_ai_gives/profile)[**ontd_ai_gives**](http://community.livejournal.com/ontd_ai_gives/).  
> Disclaimer: If they do co-own a dog, this is probably not how they got it. Real people. Real fiction.  
> Prompt: Adam and Drake pick out a puppy together.  
> 

  
It starts in St. Louis.  A picture of a six month old labrador retriever appears in Adam's Twitter inbox with a note from Drake that says "Available in 3 weeks--shelter wants to send to a child-free home due to past abuse."

Adam tweets back that he isn't sure _he_ wants a child-free home, which sends Drake into another kind of tizzy altogether.  Adam assures him that he didn't mean right _now_. However, if they're going to think in terms of the future, they need a dog that can get along with kids. After that, Drake calms down.  Adam tweets the dog's picture to a few people he knows who are definitely not going to be doing any child rearing in the near or distant future.

The next dog is a Dachshund.  This one is is six weeks old and barely bigger than a hot dog.  The message reads "Purebred, $3000!!"  Adam tweets back "No."  Drake sends a picture of himself with a huge pout and a link to the purse he wants to carry the dog around in.  Adam tweets a link to a fiscal management site and another on the dark underbelly of dog breeding.  Drake responds that he misses Adam's underbelly and things go off on a tangent from there.

In Indianapolis Drake sends a picture of a Jack Russell terrier.  "Needs to be near water," Adam tweets back, "and likes to run five miles a day."  Drake responds that Adam will soon have a large apartment near an ocean.  Adam returns: "Wrong kind of water.  And I will kill myself or it if it runs in enough circles around my apartment to get that much mileage."

Perhaps in revenge, Drake's next selection is a basset hound.  "Doesn't move much.  Likes to bay.  Like you."  Adam tweets him a picture of his middle finger.

Somehow, Drake gets Allison in on it, too, so Adam ends up with two daily dog shots.  He lives in fear that Allison will mention the "Get Lambry A Dog" Project in an interview and he'll be hit with thousands of dog recommendations, just like the Obamas got.  He doesn't want the dog to become a political statement.  He just wants it to be kind of cute and not pee on his carpet.

Allison doesn't mention it. However, she does suggest that Adam might like to hand over the Pez dispenser that he has stolen from Kris who had stolen it from Matt. Adam pretends that he is not actually caving in to a teenager's blackmail when he surrenders it, but he makes a mental note to keep her away from Anoop in the future as he is a bad influence. 

The last night of the tour, Drake tweets a photo of a mutt.  It has a bent ear and kind of reminds Adam of the dog in the Disney movie Oliver &amp; Co., except puppy-sized.  All the other pictures have put the dogs in a context--a yard or a kennel.  This one seems to be sitting on the street.  In that sense, it really is like the dog from Oliver &amp; Co.  Adam tweets back that Drake needs to be paying attention to Gokey now and not tweeting in the middle of the show.  "I'd like to see you try," Drake responds.  Adam finishes getting ready.  He leaves his phone on the makeup counter with the dog's picture on it.  When he has his eyeshadow perfect, he makes the photo his background. 

Kris comes in and asks if he can wear Adam's jacket for the finale.  Adam says yes, if he doesn't mind the sweat.  Kris just looks at him like he's nuts and says, "Dude.  Have you _smelled_ me lately?"

Adam has tried to avoid smelling anyone, including himself, since he figured out that laundering the costumes wasn't going to be priority for the tour staff. 

He goes out, does his thing.  When he gets back to the dressing room, there are three more tweets from Drake.  Only one of them is about how awesome he was.  The other two are about the dog.

"I think yes," Adam tweets.  Then he sneaks out behind the stage to watch Kris sing Ain't No Sunshine because he heard the other boys were going to jump him.  He catches Drake's eye and waves. 

After the show ends, Kris hands the jacket back.  "It's really heavy," he says. 

"You looked like a little kid playing dress up."  It just slips out, and for a second he's afraid he hurt Kris's feelings because who likes to be told they look like a little kid? Kris hugs him, hard, so it's all right.  Adam hugs back and then gets his phone out and shows Kris the dog.  Kris says it looks familiar.

Adam spends fifteen minutes just saying goodbye to Megan before security breaks them up and sends them to their buses.  Sarver meets him at the door with a mildly worried look. 

"You gotta check your bunk, man."

Adam's mind immediately goes to the time Drake had attempted to sequester himself inside and inadvertently created a security risk when the bus driver raised the alarm due to not knowing who he was.  As a result, all the boys had presented him with photographs of their significant others, just in case.  The driver keeps them pinned along his dashboard. Only Adam's, Michael's, and Kris's have remained the same the entire tour. Only Danny has not had anyone on the board. Adam hurries back to the bunk with Michael on his tail.  He pulls the curtain aside, certain he's going to find Drake naked and chained to the wall. There's no obvious place for securing a chain, but Drake would figure out a way.

What he finds _is_ naked, but he doesn't think it minds much due to all the fur.  The puppy from Drake's tweet is curled into a ball right on Adam's pillow, fast asleep.

"Isn't that the cutest thing you ever saw?" Michael says.  He leans in behind Adam, gently pushing his shoulder to get Adam to crouch so he can see better.  Adam shifts in and picks the puppy up.  He hands his phone over. 

"Do you mind?" 

He kisses the pup on the top of its sleeping head as Sarver presses the button to take the picture.

When Drake gets it, he sends one of himself with a huge smile and the message: "See you at home, BBs."

The End  


_   
**Fic: The "Get Lambry A Puppy" Project (Drake/Adam), rated G**   
_


End file.
